


Рождество в большой компании

by KisVani



Category: Angel: the Series, Sanctuary (TV), Warehouse 13
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Веселый корпоратив.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рождество в большой компании

— Что там происходит? – спросила Клаудия.  
Она чувствовала себя несколько не в своей тарелке рядом с таким количеством не совсем людей, но убедила себя в том, что это почти вечеринка на Хэллоуин, но только Рождество и не костюмы. Из-за явных спорных моментов в этой схеме – Клаудия и предпочитала говорить с теми, кто точно был человеком (или напоминал его процентов на шестьдесят).  
— Ангел и Тесла спорят о том, кто из них настоящий вампир, – ответила Фред.  
— Странно, – отметил Уэсли, – почему никто раньше не обращал внимания на него.  
Кого он имел ввиду Клаудия не поняла, но лично ее больше заботил именно Тесла, так как он участвовал в постройке Хранилища 13. И уже огорошил ее сегодня фразой: "Что ж, буду рад работать с тобой над Хранилищем 14". Дело в том, что она не слишком хотела задумываться над тем, как уйдет миссис Фредерик, а она, Клаудия, выполнит все ту же "судьбу", которую ей обещали.  
— Ладно, – Клаудия кашлянула, – вы не видели Джинкса?  
— Кого? – спросила Фред.  
— Один из моих коллег.  
Конечно, они познакомились совсем недавно и не могли помнить всех.  
— Я видел Артура, – сказал Уэсли, – они сейчас с Циммерманом обсуждают какие-то вопросы. Боюсь, кто-то кому-то проводит сеанс психоанализа.  
— А твоя коллега, – отметила Фред, кивая в сторону дивана, – попала в окружение хозяйки с ее подругой.  
Клаудия повернулась в указанную сторону и увидела Майку, сидящую между Магнус и Уэллс. Беринг что-то увлеченно рассказывала, а две Хелен переглядывались с почти одинаковыми выражениями на лицах.

Вообще, именно с Уэллс все и началось. Она получила приглашение на рождественскую вечеринку, которую устраивала ее подруга. Пит спросил, что это за подруга и когда они успели познакомиться, если в то время, когда Елена не была забронзирована то была слишком занята попытками уничтожить мир, чтоб заводить друзей (Майка пихнула его локтем в бок на этой фразе). На все это Уэллс спокойно ответила, что они с Хелен друзья со школьных времен.   
На месте они с удивлением узнали, что на вечеринку из "древностей", как выразился все тот же Пит, приглашена не одна их Елена.   
Буквально на пороге они встретили Теслу. Его диалог с Уэллс носил характер:   
"— Ах-ха-ха, Адам смог построить машину времени, а ты так и нет!  
— Смотри, у меня новые сережки с жемчугом, хочешь поближе посмотреть? А еще, давай я тебе руку пожму в честь нашей встречи! И ты слышал, открывают мемориал имени Эдисона?".  
А дальше они повстречали еще одного вампира, Клаудия узнала, что сериал про Баффи – прикрытие для реально существующей организации Наблюдателей (типичная схема: сними несколько фильмов о чем-то секретном и потом люди уже не поведутся) и почувствовала острое желание выпить.  
Чем она и занималась, периодически беседуя с кем-то из гостей. Но куда же подевался Джинкси?

***

— Ты совершенно уверен, – начал Стивен, – что это безопасно?  
Кейт скривилась, Корделия пожала плечами.  
— Давай рискнем, – предложила она.  
— Чувак, – ответил Генри, – я знаю эту систему как свои пять пальцев. Поверь мне, он пары лишних гирлянд ничего не случится.  
— Даже если они обмотаны вокруг всего особняка? – скептически уточнил Джинкс.  
— Проверим, – уверенно сказала Корделия.  
— Тебе-то ничего, ты, если что, в высшие сферы бытия переходишь...  
— Эй, я попрошу...  
— Ладно, – сказал Генри, – я запускаю, и молимся, чтобы Друитту не пришло в голову телепортироваться именно сейчас.

Когда он нажал кнопку – все поняли, что с везением на сегодня закончено. Потому что весь свет в Убежище мигнул и погас. А потом раздался громовой голос Друитта, вопрошающий нечто такое, что в приличном обществе говорить не стоит.

— Боюсь, – сказал Генри шепотом, – ему подпалило макушку.  
— Все равно лысый, – ответила Кейт.

Вечеринка шла полным ходом...


End file.
